


Heroes at Hogwarts

by Coffeecatsandnox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is Bad at Feelings, Aizawa will sleep anywhere, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Rooftop Trio, Shirakumo Oboro Lives, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic Has ADHD, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeecatsandnox/pseuds/Coffeecatsandnox
Summary: Shota Aizawa did not ask for this, it was thrust upon him. At a young age her realized he wasn't quite the same as everyone else. Odd things seemed to happen around him as if by magic. Soon he learns the secret behind these mysterious happenings and discovers there is just the place for particularly talented youth such as himself.Pro Heroes as Hogwarts students in the Harry Potter Universe, post Battle of Hogwarts.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Shota wrinkled his nose as the large metal monster hissed in front of him. Trains were by no means a new concept, however modern day _normal_ trains (he recalled wizard referring to non-magic things as ‘muggle’) were far less grandiose and much more modest and discreet. It wasn’t that Shota _disliked_ it, by any means, it just didn’t seem logical, all things considered. In fact, _none_ of what they were doing seemed particularly logical, but he tried to put that out of his head for now. There were far more pressing issues to deal with, like the fact that he was now expected to board this monstrosity and be taken to Merlin knows where to study magic, a particular talent his 8-year-old self had discovered dwelled within him close to five years ago.

Tightening his school robes around himself with one hand, he dug deep into his pockets with the other and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment with highly decorated, yet legible writing scrawled across it. His acceptance letter. First and foremost it congratulated him on his acceptance to a wizarding school, a world he only fully understood less than 2 years ago, and continued to inform him on his uniform, a list of odd supplies and books, and a time, date and location on where to meet his first day. On the back, a different colored script informed him that at 13, he would be entering the school as a third year and thus, would attend remedial classes to catch up with the rest of his peers. Some of these classes, fortunately, had been able to be taught to him by his mother. 

At the beginning of the summer, the two of them had taken a trip to Diagon Alley where they purchased his books and supplies, including a Willow wand with a dragon heartstring core and tiny long-haired black kitten. His mother had attended Hogwarts when she had been younger, but had respectfully dropped out in her 5th year, preferring the muggle way of life she had grown up accustom to being brought up in a mug home. Her magical ability even at it’s peak had apparently been nothing to write home about, so it hadn’t been a surprise when Shota’s toddler years had came and went with no indication of any magical ability.

It hadn’t been until his primary school teacher had lost the ability to speak for the rest of the day after chastising Shota for reading beneath his desk during lecture did his mother accept that her son had inherited some of her magical blood. Ten years old at the time, his mother had sat him down and filled his head (as best she could mind you) with the knowledge she had of the wizarding world. She explained that she wasn’t particularly trying to keep it a secret, rather she didn’t want to get his hopes up to potentially living in such a wondrous and exciting world only for those hopes to be crushed when his abilities never came. She seemed guilty, feeling as if she had in a way lied to Shota by not telling him about her past life, but he never thought of it that way, dazed and in awe that what once seemed impossible was now possible, and that there was a whole other world living right under his nose. 

Shortly after this new discovery he noticed more and more how _obvious_ it was that he had these powers. Small things, such as pencils and pens inches away from his fingertips seemed to roll into his grasp seemingly by sheer will power. Soon the more he paid attention the more odd things he noticed around him, such as individuals entering telephone booths, only to seemingly vanish moments later, and impossibly long bathroom lines that would to move at a steady pace, yet no one seemed to be leaving the room. It was only a matter of time before he insisted on being a part of this magical world and his mother, though hesitant, obliged, but not before explaining a few thing she felt he needed to know.

First and foremost, it was incredibly dangerous and yes, even criminals and terrible people can possess this magical ability. She went on to explain that she had been incredibly lucky, for only a couple of years after she had resigned from Hogwarts entirely, there had been a major battle that had taken place on the grounds now referred to as “The Battle of Hogwarts”. Shota wasn’t at all deterred by this. The real world had its evils, though entirely different. Even so, society had still found away to work around function despite the oddities, and he assumed the wizarding world would be the same. The next thing she told him was entirely different, it seemed much more difficult for her to explain this over her previous warning. She reiterated the fact that her magical ability was incredibly weak and that this had been the main determining factor in why she had dropped out. “Most individuals in the wizarding world aren’t challenged with a lack of magical ability like I was. And they can be incredibly unforgiving.” She had sighed, looking over at Shota with an apologetic smile. “I’m only telling you this because, unfortunately, that can be hereditary…” She had been bullied. The realization had donned on him with a sharp pang in the gut. His mother, the kindest person in his life, had been bullied for something completely out of her control.“I want to show you this world, Shota, you have every right to know. But I also want you fully aware of how cruel some individuals can be and I want you to know that you aren’t anything less than they are just because you may not be able to manipulate magic just as easily.” 

After opening up a little to Shota, the conversation had strayed to a less serious, more light hearted one. She reminisced over the happier times she experienced and tried to explain things to him as best she could, but often found herself coming up short, whether because she remembered a particularly sour experience or time deteriorating her memories, Shota wasn’t sure. Eventually his mother agreed to telephone an extended family member he never knew that had existed and they jovially agreed to have Shota over some time in the Summer to experience being a young wizard for the first time. 

These were all distant memories playing over in Shota’s now thirteen year old brain. He may already be two years behind as far as wizarding school goes, but he wasn’t going to let that hold him back. Though he hadn’t attended, the previous summer when he had gotten his acceptance letter to join in his third year another letter had come with it, stating due to his special situation, he would be permitted to practice **low level** magic at a wizarding household that resides within a wizarding community given the owner of the household was a fully certified and consenting witch or wizard and luckily, his great aunt had fit the bill. Along with this letter was a list of the books used by the first and second years, and it was highly recommended that he at least become somewhat familiar with their contents. By now, Shota had them damn well memorized. 

A small tug at his robes and a fuzzy black kitten hoisting itself onto Shota’s shoulders brought him back to King’s Cross as students all around him said their goodbyes to their families. He was there alone, unfortunately, his mother being the incredibly successful muggle business woman she was had an important meeting that Shota had to all but force her to attend. He felt no resentment to her in the slightest, had he shown any sort of hesitation, he knew she’d be there for him in a heartbeat. He could handle this, no problem. Taking a second to scratch the tiny feline on the ears, he tightened his grip on his trunk and made his way through the crowd and onto the shiny red whistling train. 

* * *

Shota counted himself lucky, he had boarded the train just early enough to snag himself an empty compartment. Stowing away his luggage over head, he got comfortable in the cushioned seat by the window, tiny black cat perching itself on his thighs and pressing its front paws on the chilled glass of the train window. Another loud whistle echoed outside, warning of its imminent departure and Shota watched as the younger individuals of the crowd began to frenzy, saying quick last goodbyes and starting off towards the train doors. Loud rumbles and gleeful laughter filled the hallways just outside Shota’s compartment and he pleaded with what ever higher being existed that he’d be left alone, that no other witch or wizard cared to share a compartment with an odd loner that they had never seen before. He wasn’t particularly excited to have a more intimate interaction with another magic user that wasn’t a relative than what was necessary. He knew they weren’t all bad, in fact he knew a vast majority wouldn’t think twice in someone being muggle-born, but he also knew for certain there would be a few, and for that, he wanted to be ready. He refused to show any weakness.

As the train jolted forward and the noises directly outside his door exponentially, but not completely, Shota let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. No one came in to sit with him. He slumped his tensed shoulders and watched as all those remaining on the Kings Cross platform disappeared out os sight.

Though the scenery was absolutely breath-taking, or at least what he saw of it, Shota was asleep within 30 minutes of the departure. His mother had told him about the train ride and how gorgeous the mountains and valleys were and, knowing her son all to well, she had preemptively chastised him, knowing he would sleep through the vast majority of the trip. She had urged him to at least try and stay awake for most of it, but the heavy weight on his eyelids and the temperature of the compartment that seemed to adjust just perfectly to Shota’s liking was all too inviting…

_Tap Tap Tap_

“Anything from the trolly, dear?” A young voice chirped and Shota jolted awake. 

“I-I’m sorry?” He squinted, bleary eyed from sleep. Blinking a couple of times he looked over at a fairly young witch with thick black curly hair cropped just at her neck.

“Pardon me, didn’t mean to wake you- but would you like anything? From the trolley?” She gestured to a cart of what he assumed was a cart full of treats and snacks. Just as he opened his mouth to refuse, his stomach growled, and he suddenly became aware of his neglected appetite. She smiled knowingly and turned back to her cart. 

“I’ve got licorice wands, chocolate frogs, jelly slugs… It’s all up to what you prefer, really.” She said looking to him expectantly. Shota knit his eyebrows and opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to get a grasp on what exactly some these items she was talking about where. He would have liked to assume most of these where just candies in odd yet fun shapes, but he knew even the smallest things were deceivingly complicated when it came to the magic world, and this thought was almost immediately confirmed as one of the ‘licorice wands’ began to glow at the end and let out a pitiful puff of smoke. 

Eyeing the cart for a few minutes, he finally admitted defeat. “Uhm… I’m-I’m not really sure…”

The witch tilted her head back in a nod, “Ahh, you must be muggle-born? Well thats alright- Sorry, you just looked a bit old for a first year, usually even the muggle -borns are familiar with the trolly after their first year-” 

“I’m a third year… But this is my first year at Hogwarts.” Shota bristled at the motion of muggle-born. He wasn’t expecting to have to deal with this so soon. 

“Oh- well my apologizes, then. I’ve been told transfers to Hogwarts are exceedingly rare, didn’t expect to meet one my first time running the trolley.” She seemed to notice Shota tense up, but she kept her friendly smile all the same. “But anyways, might I suggest Caramel Cobwebs or some Sugar Quills? They are on the tame end of the sweets we have, don’t mind the spiders on the webs, they aren’t real, just an illusion charm made to look like spiders. Oh, and the chocolate frogs are quite good as well, just be careful, they will squirm to get away.” Shota nodded, opting for one of each of the previously mentioned. “Excellent! That’ll be 3 sickles and 2 knuts, please.” She chirped, fetching his sweets for him. 

Shota bit his lip and pulled out the pouch his mother had given him. Wizarding currency had been briefly explained to him, but that was months ago, and a little bit of pride had kept him from asking now. Peering into the pouch, Shota fished out two of the biggest looking gold coins and handed them over, hoping he had gotten it right and not some how insulted her with something comparable to pennies. “ Oh, dear, no, this is far, far too much.” She chucked, closing his fingers back around his coins. “I’ll tell you what, it’s on the house today, just don’t tell anyone else. You see, it’s my first year here on the Hogwarts Express as well, Gran decided to retire after last year. Passed the job down to me.” She smiled and gave him a wink. “Well, I’ll be around if you’d like anything else. Have a lovely school year!” And with that, the trolly witch had left just as suddenly as she had seemed to appear. 

* * *

The sweets were quite good, actually, to Shota’s utter surprise. Just as she had said, the chocolate frog had nearly jumped out of his hands, but a quick bite to the head seemed to cease any further movement. Just as Shota had nearly widdled his sugar quill down to just its stick, a bright orb of gold flew in the small opening above his door with a high pitched whistle, spun around a few times, then flew back out, and seemingly down the hallway. Nearly seconds later footsteps trampled down the hallway of the train and Shota’s door flew open, sending his cat shrieking into his lap. A disheveled looking boy with an unnatural bright blue shock of hair filled the doorway, arms steadying himself on the frame as he tried to catch his breath, eyes darting around the air above them. “Did you… Did you see… A whistling pixie… Any where around here?”

Mildly irritated and now wincing from the cat claws deeply dug into his thighs, Shota knit his eyebrows together. “A what?”

“Whistling Pixie.” The boy repeated. “You know… Whistles… Kind of golden-ish-”

“Oboro! Did you find her?!” A voice shrieked from the direction the blue-haired boy, presumably Oboro, had came from. Soon enough another boy who looked about the same age and sported a just as ridiculous hairdo of spiky yellow appeared next to him. Both seemed to already be in school attire, their black robes lined with a similar emerald and a silver and green serpent crest laid over their hearts. “Could’ve swore she went in here.” The blonde peaked his head in, cocking his head as he saw Shota. “Hey, uh, you haven’t seen a whistling pixie fly by here, have you?” He grinned sheepishly. 

“You mean the flying golden thing?” Shota grumbled, becoming thoroughly irritated at the interruption of his otherwise fairly peaceful train ride. 

“Uh, yeah, thats the one! So you saw her?” The blonde continued. 

“Sort of. It went down that way.” Shota muttered, pointing in the direction the small whizzing orb had floated off to. 

“Excellent! Uhm, oh, sorry, uh- looks like I scared your cat-”

“Hizashi! I think she’s down there!” Oboro gasped, tugging at the neck of the other boy’s robes, “come on!” 

“Pss pss pss, aww whats his na- HEY!” Hizashi screeched as Oboro ran full speed down the other end of the Hogwarts express, the blonde’s collar still firmly in his grasp.


	2. Chapter 2

Not long after Shota’s interrupted peace, he began to see more and more students making their way up and down the hallways, and it wasn’t until he heard someone exclaim how huge it was did he realize the towering castle that seemed to be emerging from the mountains. That must be the school. In short, it was absolutely breath-taking. His mother had told him school was held in a castle, but that simple statement in and of itself did it no justice. Countless pillars topped with intricate spires stretched into the cloudy night with bridges that laced between connecting them all to centralized gothic boxes inlayed with thousands upon thousands of tiny glowing lights. It all seemed as it had come from a fairy tale, but this was where he would call home for the better part of the year and, if all things went according to plan, the better part of the next five years. 

Placing his drowsy kitten on the seat next to him as gently as he could, Shota grabbed his trunk and pulled it down to the empty bench, rummaging through it for his robes. Pulling out the least wrinkled set he could find, he pulled them on over his head and frowned slightly. They seemed to be different from the ones the other two boys had worn, his seemed to be plain black with a golden H on the front, presumably standing for “Hogwarts”. Either way, these were the robes he had, and if they weren’t the right ones, there was nothing he could do about it, he had to be hundreds of mile from home from now… Come to think of it, no one had ever really mention _where_ exactly Hogwarts was…

Any thought was ushered from his brain as he heard the screeching of metal on metal and felt the train beginning to slow. Footsteps and giggles were heard in abundance outside his door as the rest of the passengers began to make their way to the exits. Shota was in no hurry, he knew surely the doors would be packed with eager students pushing and shoving to be the first ones off the train. He wanted none of that. Instead, he opted to take his time, carefully rearranging his trunk, fastening it shut and gathering the protesting ball of fur that had been disturbed from it’s nap prematurely. By now, most students were outside, running and jumping around with hoots and hollers. Shota rolled his eyes as he saw the familiar blue and yellow haired boys outside, high-five-ing each other as the blue haired one had his free hand clasped around a jar filled with the golden orb that had flew into Shota’s compartment earlier. 

However, confident as Shota had been at the beginning of his journey, disaster instantly stuck him like the train he was stepping out of. As previously mentioned, most students had made their way from the tiny, homely looking platform, some going off towards the dark woods that almost consumed his entire field of vision and others gathering around a large, bear-like creature at the foot of some stone steps. 

“Oye, there yeh be!” The bear-like creature puffed, as Shota realized there was a rather human looking face under matts of brown and grey hair. Suddenly, all the eyes that had been on the large man they were crowded around turned to look at Shota. Shota shrunk in his robes a bit. “You must be Shota! Been lookin’ all over for yeh.” He grunted, lumbering over on tree trunk-like legs. “Special exception, you are, comin’ to Hogwarts as a third year.”He continued with what Shota believed was a grin. “Tha’s alright, though. Theres a place for everyone at Hogwarts.” He winked. “Here lemme take that for yeh.” Without hesitation the man grabbed Shota’s trunk and hoisted it onto a shoulder with ease. “Name’s Hagrid, I work as gamekeeper and teach Care for Magical Creatures. Normally, you’d be joining the rest of your year to the carriages, but seeing as you haven’t been sorted yet, Professor Mcgonagall had me pick you up with the first years.” 

Only then did Shota realize the tallest of the group Hagrid was leading him back to barely reached Shota’s chin. “All right group, gather ‘round, gather round!” The large man bellowed, Shota’s trunk still resting on Hagrid’s shoulder with ease. “Alrigh’ then. We’re seating four to a boat, ‘cept myself o’course. No hands in the water, mind you. Don’t want the giant squid mistaking you for a fish. Go on, in ye go.” Hagrid coaxed, waving his free hand at the students towards a group of small row boats in an inky lake not far from the station. Off to the side, Hagrid loaded his trunk on to a slightly larger boat were others had been loaded previously. Shota looked around, realizing no one had made a move, and all of the younger eyes were still fixated on himself. He sighed, knowing they were all naturally looking to him for guidance, being the eldest. Tightening his grip on the squirming kitten, he trudged forward and boarded a boat.

The ride to the castle was surprisingly peaceful. He had gotten lucky and been joined by three quiet, nervous looking first years. Every once in awhile he swore he saw long tentacles protruding the otherwise glassy surface and had even felt the small boat he was in rock unsettlingly. Once they had arrived at the castle, Hagrid assured them their luggage would be taken care of along with Shota’s kitten, Sushi, who Hagrid said he personally would see to his well-being, at which Shota seemed oddly comforted by. Hagrid, now toting a purring Sushi in his bear-like hands, led the small group through the castle and just outside a pair of large, grandiose doors. Here, he explained that as first years (and Shota), they would be sorted into one of four houses, Gryffindor for the courageous, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the clever and Slytherin for the Ambitious. They were all instructed to line up in front of the four House tables on the other side of the door, wait for their name to be called, be sorted by the Sorting Hat (whatever that meant, Shota hoped it would be self explanatory) and then join their new house at the table. “Oh, an’ by the way. Welcome to Hogwarts.” Hagrid beamed as the two impossibly large doors opened and a deafening applause rung through the previously quiet hallway. 

Shota felt as if he were in a daze as he was lead between two of the four tables. Applause, whooping and cheering filled the air, making a coherent thought of anything that was going on nearly impossible. Shota caught yet another glimpse of the blonde haired and blue haired boys sitting in a sea of green, the former seemingly looking straight at him, a large, cheesy grin on his face as he cheered with the rest of his house. “Yes, yes. Welcome, welcome.” Shota’s attention shot forward as a single voice arose above all the cheering. Right before him stood a tall elderly woman with a stern face that was quickly betrayed by a kind grin. “For those of you who are new, I am Professor Minerva Mcgonagall, Headmistress, welcome to your first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And to those of you returning, welcome back.” She paused for another rowdy round of applause. “As always, I hope you each had excellent summer holidays and before we begin the sorting ceremony I would like to make a few announcements.” Most of what followed seemed near gibberish to Shota. It was mentioned that every member of the staff from the previous year had returned for another, thus there were no new introductions to be made there. Something about a ‘new quidditch pitch’ was discussed, which had earned the loudest cheering he had heard thus far that died shortly after a sharp whistle from Professor Mcgonagall. She also mentioned it was the 15 year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and, as always, the Garden of Memories would be open to all of those who wish to pay their respects to those who gave their lives defending the castle. There was a few quiet whispers, but other than that the room had fallen silent for a few moments. “However, in their honor, I shall now continue the proud tradition Hogwarts hold special, the Sorting Ceremony.” As she spoke she walked towards the center of the clearing towards a wooden stool that held a rather dusty looking hat. “I would also like to mention.” She turned, eyes sweeping across the crowded room. “Our first to be sorted is a rather special case and a first for myself since becoming headmistress. Being of the age of 13, this individual will be sorted but special arrangements have been made for him to join the rest of his peers as a third year and I expect each and everyone of you to welcome him as such, whichever house he may be in.” Shota felt as if he were two feet tall as he heard hushed whispers scatter out all around him, undoubtably about himself. “And with that I would like to ask Shota Aizawa up first to be sorted into his house.” He felt his feet turn to lead as the elderly woman’s eyes rested on his surely messy mop of black hair which he suddenly became extremely self conscious about. Hesitation in his slow stride, Shota made is way to the chair by Mcgonagall and sat as she placed the raggedy hat over his head. 

“ _Why hello there,”_ Shota nearly jumped as he heard a voice inside his head that wasn’t his own. _“Well aren’t you a special situation, now? No matter, the heart tends to stay the same at the core throughout your stay here at Hogwarts._

_“Who are you and why are you in my head?”_ Shota retorted, feeling almost silly responding to a voice inside his head.

_“What do you mean, who am I? I’m the sorting hat of course. Now, I’d love to stay and have proper introductions, however that is not my purpose.”_ The voice paused with a low hum. _“Troubled one, aren’t you?… I see, I see… Like many you seek knowledge, and to prove yourself… But I’d like you to remember something. Knowledge doesn’t necessarily make the wizard, that is often found in wisdom-”_

_“_ Ravenclaw!” The same voice that was in his head rang clearly through the room, and Shota opened his eyes that he didn’t recall shutting. Yet another round of cheering and hollering erupted from the Great Hall, however mostly from the far table clad in navy, silver and bronze that he was being directed towards. Looking out into the rest of the crowd, Shota could’ve sworn he saw a disappointed grimace from the blonde Slytherin he had met earlier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make this 'relatively' canon to the HP universe that is in the original 7 books, this does not include the cursed child, because this would be around the time that took place. Also, let me know if Hagrid sounds a little 'pirate-y', that may just be me being self-conscious, but I'm trying to re-create his odd speech pattern. 
> 
> Also, in case you haven't noticed, Shota will be a bit OOC, which iI feel like just comes with the territory of being in an AU, but I'll try and stay as true to him as I can.


End file.
